People may frequently travel from location to location because of career responsibilities and/or personal travel time. During their travels, many people may pass by historic landmarks, monuments, memorials, and/or other places of interest. These places of interest may go unnoticed due to a lack of awareness of their existence. The advent of the Internet has provided people with access to a plethora of documents associated with various topics. In some instances, people may look up and research different topics associated with their travel plans, but filtering through the offerings based on specific preferences and topic criteria often results in them settling for a less desired option due to their lack of awareness of a superior choice.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.